How To Save A Life
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsayLucy - 6x23 post ep oneshot. She knew though that time was of the essence. She needed to get her daughter and husband away from this psychopath. And she needed to do it now.


**A/N: First off - I'm guessing if you've had a click onto the post ep oneshot you've seen the episode... If you haven't... WATCH THE EPISODE - I do not want to spoil any of you!**

**So, Shane Casey. Question for you. Do you ALWAYS need to be such an effing psycho? Could you not have just laid off for an episode? Like seriously... Could you not have just let them go on Vacay in peace? No? Douche...**

**Another thing... Danny Messer has decorative cushions on his bed. Nuff said.**

**One last thing. CSI: NY. ARE YOU BLEEPING KIDDING ME? ARE YOU FOR REAL? Really? Last summer we had to deal with them laid in a bar all summer, and this time we have to wait to see who shot who? FML. Whatevs. Expect my therapy bill, okay? It's like Who Shot JR 2.0**

**And enough of the rant.**

**On with the show! :)**

* * *

_Post ep oneshot, season 6, episode 23; Vacation Getaway. _

* * *

_"I'm not sure how much longer we can keep doing this. It's hard feeling like I've lost you."_

She'd been holding back ever since her foot hit the second to last step in the Lighthouse. The last person in the entire world she'd expected to see was Shane Casey staring back at her family. As her eyes registered on who he was, what he was doing, and what he was holding; all she could think of was that she was going to lose him. She was going to lose Danny. When he had told her to go on down with Lucy, it had been like her worst nightmare coming true. She'd had a recurring dream after the shooting in the bar – a slow motion replay of the bullet leaving the gun and piercing Danny's back as he went down on top of her, protecting her. Every time she had the feeling of loss and devastation take residence in the pit of her stomach, to the point where she'd eventually wake up.

And that same feeling that she'd had so many times before in her dreams had inevitably made their way into her life as she turned her back on him and walked away; leaving him in a confined space with a psycho maniac.

When she was stood at the foot of the Lighthouse with Stella, Lindsay didn't even bother to mask the tears that were cascading down both her's and her daughter's cheek. She didn't care who saw her cry – all she wanted was to protect her husband and protect her daughter. And because of the lunatic that was Shane Casey, she couldn't do that.

It hadn't exactly been the way she thought their vacation would have turned out. She had expected a lot more giggles and a lot more pictures being taken, but apparently other people had different opinions on that one. A part of her told her she was foolish in thinking that there'd be nothing in their way. They, they Messers, couldn't have possibly had a care free time together, could they?

She'd only ever felt like she'd lost Danny once before, but back then they had been much younger; a little more naive; and really, Lindsay had no clue as to what it felt like to lose him. Not really. She hadn't known back then, but there was so much of Danny he hadn't let her see until now. There was so much more now that connected him to her as opposed to the feeble relationship that had been before. They had a solid foundation now that was built on love, trust and a promise of forever; something their former selves hadn't had. Their daughter was obviously a huge factor in their relationship and them having such a strong base; but there were other things too. The love she had for him, despite everything they'd ever been through, still shone through on even the toughest of days. His arms could make the biggest thing seem like it had little importance. The way he looked at her, filled her with the promise that she was going to be with him for the rest of her life.

And those were all feelings that she was too terrified to have taken away from her.

_"I'm right here."_ He had whispered as he pressed an intimate kiss to her forehead. "_I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."_

_"You promise?"_

_"I promise."_

What happened after that was something Lindsay had desperately needed. She needed to feel him underneath her fingertips. She just needed that reassurance that he wasn't going anywhere. He was there with her; and he would be – even when he was sixty and growling that the 'Ocean was right there,' when they took their grandchildren to the beach.

Except for maybe not that particular beach...

As their kisses grew in their intensity, Danny's fingertips made their way down her pyjama top, resting on her hips. Lindsay shuffled in her position from lying on the bed, to straddling his lap; deepening the kiss as she did so.

"I love you, you know that right?" He whispered to her as she settled on his hips; his arousal making itself evident.

"I know." She whispered as she sealed their lips together.

Their clothes quickly disappeared as each garment was tossed across the room as they kissed feverishly. After the day's events they both needed to connect with the other on a level that only they knew. They both knew that there were some feelings that couldn't be communicated with words.

It wasn't desperate by any means as they moved in sync to the other; but there was definitely a mutual desperation of sorts between them. Lindsay's fingers curled around Danny's arms a little tighter than usual; and Danny buried his face in her neck for a longer period of time than what he usually did.

But each gesture added to their lovemaking.

When they finally reached their climaxes; they reached them together – with both of them crying the other's name as one. She collapsed on his chest as their ragged breath filled their surroundings as they came down from their high together.

"I love you," he whispered as he pressed a kiss to her sweaty temple. "One hell of a lot, never forget that, okay?"

She nodded as she buried herself into his strong chest.

"And no matter what, I'm always gonna be here for you and her, okay? You don't gotta worry about that. I promise you."

His words had fallen on near deaf ears by that time. With everything that had happened throughout the day, Lindsay was exhausted.

She had heard him promise her though, and she believed him. She genuinely did; there was just a part of her that still questioned it. He may have promised her that he'd always be with her and he'd protect herself and Lucy – and she knew that was a promise he'd keep; but nobody else had to abide by that. Sure, there was a pretty big chance that Shane Casey's dead body was off floating on some shore somewhere – and if that was the case, good riddance to him.

But Lindsay had to remind herself, this was Shane Casey, and if anyone was going to survive a fall from a Lighthouse into a choppy ocean, it would be him.

So while they probably were safe for the time being, until her eyes rested upon his corpse; she'd take his 'death' with a pinch of salt.

She'd fallen into a deep sleep after that... at least for ten minutes. The chill from sleep with no pyjamas had gotten to her. She was no longer her younger self that was more than happy to sleep naked on a pool table.

So, she had gotten up, grabbed her clothes and redressed herself before nudging Danny and handing him his old t-shirt and jogging bottoms. He'd thanked her and told her that he had been hoping she'd do that for him because he'd been too comfortable. She'd laughed and smacked him lightly on the arm before falling back into her previous position and snuggled into his side. Danny's hand slowly ran itself up and down her back, lulling her to sleep and accompanied with the warm, satisfied feeling she had within her – it took mere seconds to drift off to sleep.

But now, that warm, satisfied feeling she'd had spreading through her had disappeared. Danny wasn't in their bed anymore, and she could hear the distinct sounds of Lucy sobbing; which wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

Except for... Lindsay had never heard her daughter cry like that before.

Hearing Danny's voice, Lindsay was instantly filled with the same dread he'd promised her she didn't need. Deciding not to waste any time, she scrambled across the bed and pulled out the gun that Danny had placed in his bedside table the night before. It had gone against everything they'd agreed on when they discussed having two firearms and an infant in the same confined space, but it was only for one night he'd argued that he wanted it there to protect them.

She flung herself from the bed and raced down the hallway, gun clutched in her grasp. She prepared herself for the scene that she was about to lay her eyes on.

She assessed the situation as her eyes fell on her terrified daughter and equally terrified husband. The evil chuckle that reached Lindsay's ears boiled her blood. Time seemed like it was in slow motion as she weighed up the situation as her heart began to race at the prospect of shooting the gun she held in her hand. She didn't doubt her precision when shooting a gun – it was just not very often though that her daughter was clutched in the arms of her target practice. She knew though that time was of the essence. She needed to get her daughter and husband away from this psychopath.

And she needed to do it now.

"Lindsay, don't!" Danny cried as the gun shook in Shane Casey's hand; pointing at the two of them.

"Yeah Lindsay... don't..." Shane taunted her. "You wouldn't want me to hurt mini Messer now, would you? Or even worse, _you_ wouldn't want to hurt her..."

Lindsay ignored him. The fact that he was holding Lucy actually played in her favour in some ways because she hoped that she'd catch him off guard... he wouldn't really think that she'd shoot him. Yes, she was terrified; but she didn't have the time to be terrified. She needed it to be over.

She aimed and squeezed her finger on the trigger before Shane could react. As soon as the bullet left the barrel, Danny was across the room; ready to catch Lucy as Casey stumbled. Catching the little girl in his arms, he backed away and checked the little girl for any injuries. It had been a clean shot on Lindsay's part and had been no where near hitting her baby girl... Lucikly.

Turning to face his wife, Danny merely stared at Lindsay as she blinked on in disbelief at what she'd just done. In a heap on the floor of their daughter's bedroom; Shane Casey's blood forever staining the carpet.

"Now you can go to hell." Lindsay whispered as the gun fell to the floor.

* * *

**Now, that's how I wish the episode had ended, but whatever. Eff you TPTB, make us wait. I don't mind at all. In fact, I think we're all getting quite good at waiting for resolutions to cliffhangers. **

**I can't believe that's season 6 over! It's crazy - it doesn't seem ten seconds since I was posting last year's finale oneshot. Thank you to every single one of you that's reviewed every Thursday. You always make the day a little brighter and make me smile. **


End file.
